Un Deseo Catastrófico
by AndreaTheTimeLady
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si por un "accidente" volvieras a el pasado al que tanto deseabas que volviera? No todos los deseos son para bien, y una pony pegaso llamada Kiato Flyer lo descubrirá con la ayuda de ciertos personajes que se cruzan en su vida. OC.
1. Chapter 1 - Deseos

0Era un día nevado en Cloudsdale, la primavera llegaría pronto, y muchos ya se preparaban para empacarlo y darle la llegada a la estación. Mientras eso ocurría, por las nevadas y concurridas calles hechas de nubes, caminaba una pegaso amarilla, con aire lúgubre y paso lento pero firme, se dirigía a su universidad como una rutina normal en su nueva vida como pegaso universitaria, era una de aquellas ponies que pensaba que "una Cutie Mark no te definía ni te decía que debes ser en la vida" aunque su Cutie Mark era algo incomprensible a simple vista, quería ser algo más que eso. Sus pensamientos, que eran melancólicos a la luz del día, solo podían repetir los momentos en que ella si era completamente feliz, cuando pasó 11 años de su vida en el mismo lugar, con los mismos ponies, pero con cosas distintas cada día.

- ¡Kiato! De pronto, una voz conocida rompe en dos la meditación de la pegaso amarilla; otra pegaso marrón se le acerca con aire alegre y despreocupado.

- Hola Minty Swear – Respondió Kiato, luego de sonreír escondiendo sus sentimientos tristes. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el viaje a Manehattan?

-¡Fue lo máximo! Conocí muchas cosas allá, y en especial la estatua de la libertad, y me monté en uno de esos raros ferry y además… - Minty Swear se detiene al ver que Kiato Flyer miraba de vez en cuando el suelo con una mirada perdida.

- Uh, Kiato… ¿Te sientes bien? – Le pregunta la pegaso marrón.

- ¿Uh? ¡Si! Si estoy bien… ¿Por qué no he de estarlo? – Respondió rápidamente, volviendo a sonreír. –Bueno, será mejor que entremos pronto a clases, ya sabes, evitar los retrasos… - Kiato estira sus alas y se disponía a volar, cuando es detenida por Minty que tiene una cara de preocupación.

-¿Segura que estás bien? Tal vez tu… - Estaba a punto de darle un pequeño toque con su casco, cuando Kiato se aleja de ella con miedo.

- ¡SI ESTOY BIEN! Yo… Yo… Me tengo que ir… Lo siento… - La pegaso amarilla al estar nerviosa, despega bruscamente del suelo y vuela desigualmente y con tropiezos sin dirección alguna.

- Kiato, tu no estás bien… Y voy a averiguar el por qué. – Musitó Minty Swear para si misma y se fue vacilante.

Era bastante obvio, Kiato Flyer no estaba bien. Tenía un enorme agujero en su interior. Casi nadie en su universidad sabía lo que le pasaba por dentro, y ella no quería que ellos lo supiesen. Siempre se le notaba feliz y activa, pero a ratos de perdía dentro de si y se le notaba melancólica y depresiva. Kiato era, como se dijo al principio, una pony que se había vuelto "fría y cerrada" con el cambio rotundo que había hecho su vida, y era difícil acostumbrarse a ello. Tanto así que hasta su metabolismo fallaba, no dormía bien, y tenía ojeras, cosas muy extrañas en ella.

Habían terminado las clases y era tiempo de volver a casa. Minty Swear había decidido esperar a Kiato para acompañarla a casa, y tratar de descubrir que era lo que le pasaba. Pero, cuando salió de primeras, vio que Kiato ya se había ido por la puerta norte del lugar. Minty recordó que Kiato le había dicho que iba a visitar una amiga, y que no podía ir con ella. En la estación de trenes de Cloudsdale, Kiato tomó un tren expreso a Canterlot, donde vive una vieja amiga. Durante el viaje se preguntaba: "¿Por qué me citaría en Canterlot?" "¿Qué planea hacer ahora?" "Con ella, todo puede esperarse." Luego se conectó a sus audífonos y veía el atardecer cayendo sobre Equestria, el bello paisaje rosado con naranja, cayendo las últimas luces del día sobre las nubes de las últimas fronteras de Cloudsdale y llegando a las grandes montañas de Canterlot. Había llegado, el viaje no duró mucho, y en la entrada de la estación estaba una pegaso color blanco, con melena marrón y con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Kiato! ¡Al fin llegas! – Exclama aquella pony, mientras corre para abrazarla.- ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Hola Draw Lover, ¿Cómo has estado? – Kiato respiraba entre cortado, el abrazo fue muy fuerte, pero lleno de cariño. Hace mucho no la veía, desde que se mudó a Canterlot por motivos desconocidos – Fue normal, y veloz.

- Muy bien, me alegra que hayas venido, ahora, acompáñame, tengo algo para ti.

Las dos ponies pegasos despegaron entre las luces encendidas de las calles de Canterlot, sobrevolando todas las construcciones, y haciendo maniobras en el aire. Cuando ya estaban cerca al lugar, Draw se desvía un poco y le indica a Kiato donde debe aterrizar. Llegaron a una rara pastelería donde estaba oscuro, tenía una pobre iluminación y había una extraña caseta azul al lado de esta, Kiato no le presta atención a ese detalle y se detiene tras de Draw.

- ¿En donde estamos? – Preguntó Kiato al ver el extraño paisaje delante de ella.

-Es la mejor pastelería de Canterlot. Aquí hacen deliciosos pasteles. Vamos, entra.- Exclamó Draw Lover dándole un pequeño empujoncito a la pegaso amarilla animándola a entrar.

La pastelería por dentro no era como se veía por fuera. Era una maravilla, y estaba relativamente lleno de ponies comiendo aquellas delicias, Kiato estaba muy sorprendida, pero aún no entiende la razón de por que su amiga la pegaso blanca la trajo aquí.

- Ven Kiato, vamos a comer algo aquí – Se animó a decir Draw Lover pidiendo una mesa. Al rato que se habían sentado, Kiato decidió preguntarle sin rodeos:

- Draw, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

- Vaya, pensé que no me lo preguntarías. – Decía Draw Lover entre risas – Verás, tu cumpleaños es dentro de dos días, ¿verdad?

- Si claro, pero…

-Y por eso he decidido darte un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, ya sabes, no puedo viajar a Cloudsdale todo el tiempo y no puedo verte siempre, entonces, ¡he decidido darte esto! Además estás algo depresiva y melancólica y solo quiero levantarte un poco el ánimo. ¿Qué dices?

- No sé que decir, solo que agradezco mucho este detalle. Muchas, muchas gracias Draw Lover.

- No hay de qué. ¡Monique!

Una pony terrestre turquesa se acerca a la mesa, dispuesta a traer su orden.

- ¿Si señorita?

- Tráeme un especial de cumpleaños, con malteadas extra y con pastel… Y que sea de avellanas.

- ¿Algo más?

- No, muchas gracias.

En menos de cinco minutos, una enorme bandeja de postres, pasteles y dulces llenó la mesa totalmente, Kiato se sintió aterrada de que cantidad de cosas traía un especial de cumpleaños. Draw Lover parecía emocionada.

-Bien, ¡feliz cumpleaños adelantado, Kiato Flyer! – Exclamó la pegaso blanca.

-Aw, muchas gracias Draw Lover. Es un detalle bastante bonito. No sé como agradecerte.

- No es necesario, ahora, a degustar.

Después de comer, Draw Lover le entrega a Kiato un último regalo.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunta Kiato curiosa (y demasiado llena, comieron mucho)

- Esto es un regalo para ti, tontita. Mira lo que tiene adentro.

La pegaso amarilla destapó cuidadosamente el paquete y vio un raro pastel con tres velas encendidas. Era de color azul con amarillo y olía delicioso.

-¿Me das otro pastel como regalo especial?

- No, no, Kiato. Esto es un pastel especial. ¿Ves esas tres velas encendidas? Estas te pueden cumplir cualquier deseo. Pero este debe ser algo que en realidad te haga muy feliz, o que complete algo faltante en tu corazón. Pero debes tener cuidado con tu deseo, una vez apagada la vela no se regenerará.

La pegaso amarilla estaba muy sorprendida. No comprendía la magnitud de aquel regalo y el por qué Draw Lover se lo daba.

- ¿Y por que me das ese regalo?

-Por que creo que eres lo demasiado sensata para saber que hacer con el. Te conozco Kiato, no eres nada egoísta y cada deseo será bueno, pero solo un deseo por vela, y claro está: No debes intervenir en el tiempo y en el espacio. Cosas atroces ocurrirán si lo haces. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, de nuevo muchas gracias, Draw Lover, fue una noche genial.

- De nada…

De pronto Draw Lover vio un brillo en una de las ventanas, y venía de aquella rara caseta telefónica azul, cosa que Kiato no notó.

- Eh, Kiato… Te voy a acompañar de nuevo a la estación, ya es tarde y yo debo volver… a casa…

- Pero Draw, son apenas las ocho y media…

- Lo siento, pero me llaman a… - Pausa por nervios – me llaman a estudiar, ya sabes, soy una de las estudiantes de la princesa Luna y ella es bastante puntual en clase. Debo irme ya… Quisiera quedarme más tiempo, pero no puedo.

- No importa, está bien. Vamos.

Ya la luna estaba en un punto máximo y su brillo iluminaba la estación de trenes, donde Kiato y Draw Lover se despidieron con un abrazo.

- Prometo ir a visitarte a Cloudsdale pronto. Te quiero Kiato. Buen viaje…

Kiato solo pudo sonreír con una mirada baja y se despidió con un ademán triste, era triste despedirse de alguien que vivía tan lejos. El tren empezó su marcha, y lo último que la pegaso amarilla vio de su amiga fue una sombra antes que el vapor nublara la vista. El viaje no duró mucho y ya era bastante tarde en Cloudsdale cuando Kiato arribó. Entre sus cosas cargaba el regalo que Draw Lover le había dado, insegura de que hacer con él.

Cuando llegó a casa decidió irse a dormir temprano, estaba bastante cansada. No sin antes buscar un pequeño cuaderno entre sus cosas, tenía algunas hojas sueltas y muchas fotos. Era su diario escolar, cosa que guardaba con mucho cariño y devoción. Se puso a hojearlo un rato; y no evitaba sonreír cuando encontraba un recuerdo alegre, y entristecerse un poco cuando encontraba un recuerdo no tan grato. No sabía si lo que la deprimía era el hecho de que las cosas que alguna vez quiso se fueron y nunca volverán o si nunca en la vida repetirá unas experiencias de esas, tan reconfortantes y hermosas. Cerró su cuaderno y se dispuso a dormir. Mientras el sueño le ganaba, decía en medio de susurro:

- Cómo desearía repetir el año pasado de principio a fin, juraría disfrutarlo al máximo… - Y luego se durmió.

La única luz que se veía en el cuarto era de las velas del pastel de cumpleaños de Kiato, pero de súbito una de ellas se apagó. La noche siguió como de costumbre, solo que en la madrugada sonó un reloj despertador de la nada. Kiato se despertó de golpe, el ruido era ensordecedor y ella buscaba de donde salía semejante sonido. Cuando encuentra el reloj, no evita sorprenderse.

- ¿Son las cinco de la mañana? Pero… ¿Por qué?... Y la fecha, ¿qué día es hoy? – Busca a tientas un calendario, lo que revela este la deja petrificada…

-¿Veinticinco de… Enero… del… 2012? Oh, Celestia, ¿que ocurrió aquí?


	2. Chapter 2 - Nubes

CAPÍTULO II

Kiato Flyer cayó de espaldas tirando el reloj lejos. No podía estar pasando. Esto era una pesadilla de las que tanto soñaba. Era algo extraño y tenebroso que un reloj marcando las cinco de la mañana diera una fecha pasada. Sin embargo, se puso de pie y revisó todos los calendarios para ver si era una descoordinación del reloj, y al parecer, no lo era. Todos los calendarios de su casa daban la misma fecha.

-Debe ser la peor broma jamás hecha…- Se dijo a si misma.

De pronto, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y allí estaba su mamá, en bata de dormir y sosteniendo un café en su casco. La pegaso amarilla estaba sorprendida.

- ¿Kiato? Vaya, ya estás despierta. Pensé que tenía que ir a levantarte. – Vociferó suavemente Saturn Feather.

- No, estaba despierta hace mucho. Dime, mamá… ¿Qué día es hoy? – Preguntó Kiato, aún con la esperanza de que era solo una triste y fea broma.

- Hoy es 25 de enero. Hoy regresas a la escuela de vuelo. ¿Cómo no vas a saber, amorcito?

- ¿Hoy regreso a la escuela de vuelo?

- Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Ayer estabas muy emocionada por que era tu último año.

- ¿Lo estaba?

- Kiato, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Segura que puedes ir a la escuela hoy?

- Si, si voy a ir… -Ella callaba. Algo realmente andaba mal.

- Muy bien. Prepararé el desayuno. Tu uniforme está en tu armario.

- Ok… Gracias mamá…

Kiato en ese momento se sentó en el piso de su cuarto y empezó a recordar todo lo del día anterior en voz alta, tal vez eso era la clave de lo que estaba pasando:

- Me levanté, fui por la avenida Dash, estaba en la universidad, Minty Swear me prestó un libro… El viaje a Canterlot… ¡ESO ES! ¡El pastel mágico!

Kiato vio de lejos el pastel de cumpleaños. Al parecer solo resplandecían dos de sus velas. Eso hizo que ella tomara una expresión de terror jamás creada. Pensó por un momento que solo era una broma más de Draw Lover que seguro hizo un conjuro de tiempo. "Buen intento, torpe pegaso…" Y trató de encender de nuevo la vela apagada, pero por mucho que intentó, no pudo hacerlo. Entonces recordó las palabras de su amiga: "debes tener cuidado con tu deseo, una vez apagada la vela no se regenerará. " Y también repitió mentalmente lo que habría pedido: "Cómo desearía repetir el año pasado de principio a fin, juraría disfrutarlo al máximo"

- ¿Qué hice? Acabo de gastar uno de mis deseos en algo SUPREMAMENTE egoísta y no sé que hacer para arreglarlo… Lo más prudente será no gastar más deseos y guardarlo en caso que deba usarlo. Pero lo importante es buscar a Draw Lover y decirle que revierta el deseo.

La pegaso amarilla se vuelve a poner de pie y decide apresurarse para ir a su escuela. De pronto, observa algo raro en su escritorio. Aún sobre su laptop estaba un cuaderno que ella muy bien conocía. Reviso su diario escolar y aún todas sus memorias estaban ahí, sin moverse ni cambiarse.

- Que extraño… Si se supone que estoy comenzando este año, ¿Cómo es que este cuaderno sigue con las memorias que yo escribí? Esto parece más un sueño que la realidad…

Buscó en su armario su uniforme de la escuela de vuelo y se lo puso rápidamente. Al mirarse en el espejo de su habitación no evitó sentirse nostálgica, hace mucho deseaba ponerse ese traje y ahora lo estaba haciendo, como si fuera la primera vez. (Y es su primera vez en este año.) Empacó las cosas que normalmente empacaba en la escuela, solo por caso de necesitarlos, llevó su diario escolar con todas sus memorias y el pastel de los deseos. Bajó las escaleras lentamente y llegó al comedor donde Saturn Feather ya la estaba esperando para desayunar. Era obvio que Kiato estaba tratando de disimular sus sentimientos de nuevo, cosa que su mamá conocía perfectamente. La pegaso amarilla se sentó y empezó a comer normalmente, con la mirada baja.

- ¿Emocionada, Kiato?- Le preguntó su mamá para romper el silencio incómodo en la mesa.

- Pues, un poco… No evito pensar que esto ya lo viví antes… - Musitó Kiato con nerviosismo.

- Que extraño, ayer estabas tan emocionada por que hoy verías de nuevo a tus compañeros de la escuela de vuelo. ¿Por qué el cambio en tu actitud?

- Eh, mami… verás… yo… - Ya estaba a punto de contarle todo lo que había pasado. Pero recordó dos cosas importantes: Uno, no debía alterar nada del pasado o afectaría el futuro y dos: Saturn Feather era bastante incrédula y nunca le creería. – Yo estoy… ¡Bien! Nada que yo pueda ocultar. Se me ha hecho tarde y debo irme o perderé la clase de iniciación…

- Muy bien. Muy buenos días, cariño.

Kiato no acostumbraba volar a su escuela, le quedaba relativamente cerca, pero tenía que encontrar a Draw Lover como fuera para deshacer este terrible deseo. Apenas aterrizó en la pista de aterrizaje de la escuela, un golpe de nostalgia le atacó. No podía creer que de nuevo estuviera viviendo estos momentos…

- No hay nada de malo en que lo disfrute un poco… -Pensaba Kiato en sus adentros. - ¿Pero que estoy pensando? ¡Draw Lover! ¡Ella causó esto! ¡Debo encontrarla!

Volvió a despegar y desde el aire observaba donde podría estar aquella pony que buscaba.

- Es una pegaso blanca, melena marrón, algo díscola y loca… Será algo fácil… Un minuto… - Saca su diario y busca cuando conoció a Draw Lover- ¡No debo conocerla hasta dentro de un mes! Si lo hago ahora, intervendré en el pasado. No, no. Por ahora, voy a mantener la calma. ¡Ya sé! Buscaré a mis amigas, y fingiré que nada de esto ocurrió.

Kiato hizo una observación rápida y bajó en picada hasta donde estaba una unicornio gris con melena negra, era una de las tantas unicornios que estudiaba y vivía en Cloudsdale gracias a la princesa Twilight Sparkle y sus libros de magia y las políticas que había implantado. La pegaso tocó suavemente el suelo de nubes dispuesta a sorprenderla, tomó posición de acecho, estaba a unos cuantos centímetros…

- Hola Kiato. – Exclamó la unicornio sin ninguna expresión. Kiato si se sorprendió, no mantuvo el equilibrio y cayó de para atrás, van dos caídas del día.

-¡Dusty! … No quería asustarte… ¡Hola! – La pegaso amarilla balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Luego, cuando recuperó su lógica verbal luego de unos segundos, se puso de pie y le sonrió.

- Vaya Kiato Flyer, hoy no estás tan rara como siempre. ¿Estás bien? – Dusty Frozen era una unicornio satírica y tenía un sentido del humor negro. Conocía muy bien a Kiato y sabía que iba a hacer y cuando. Y por eso, sabía que iba a hacer en el primer día de escuela: asustarla.

- No yo estoy bien, Dusty… Dime ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? – Kiato trataba de cambiar el tema, Dusty era bastante lista y podía detectar que tan bien o que tan mal estaba una pony, tenía que usar muy bien sus palabras para evitar ser sorprendida.

- Normales. Nada nuevo que reportar. Ayer me puse a ver conciertos de SuJu por la noche. Fue genial por que Leeteuk hizo un solo genial y pues no pensé que… - Kiato no le prestaba atención, estaba pendiente de donde estaba Draw Lover y como romper el deseo. De pronto, una pegaso se estrella en la parte sur de la entrada. Venía algo desviada y aturdida por el golpe. Al parecer a Dusty no le importó el estridente sonido y siguió hablando, peor Kiato si vio quien fue la que se estrelló.

- ¡Draw Lover! ¿Estás bien? – Gritaba una unicornio rosada mientras corría hacia el lugar del choque, donde la pegaso resbaló y quedó en el suelo. Draw Lover se puso de pie rápidamente y se acomodó sus plumas.

- Tranquila Sakura Tree, yo estoy bien… - Se había dado un buen golpe y balbuceaba cosas.

Kiato observó la escena desde lejos. Si, ella era Draw Lover hace un año, no era una pegaso habilidosa, ni siquiera le había salido la Cutie Mark, algo muy extraño para una Pony de 15 años. Obviamente no evitó pensar que Draw Lover había sufrido un cambio del cielo a la tierra en solo un año. Pero debía encontrarla y preguntarle cómo volver todo a la normalidad.

-Kiato, ¿estás escuchándome? – Dusty parecía molesta, tal vez por el hecho de que su amiga la ignoraba.

- Eh, si… Claro que te escuchaba Dusty, ¿por que no lo haría? – Respondió Rápidamente Kiato.

- Muy bien, ¿que acabo de decir?

- Que… Ah… ¿Viste un concierto de SuJu anoche?

- ¡Aghh! ¡Kiato, estabas ignorándome! ¿Por qué? – Dusty ya estaba furiosa, Kiato ya no pudo mentirle más.

- Escucha Dusty, debo buscar a Draw Lover…

- ¿A Draw Lover? Ella es nuestra amiga, pero…

- ¡Si! Debo buscarla… Lo siento… Búscame en clases…

Kiato alcanzó a despegarse unos cuantos metros del suelo cuando un trueno resonó en toda la escuela y el cielo empezó a llenarse de unas extrañas nubes púrpura, cosa que asustó a todos los ponies presentes y empezaron a huir en direcciones contrarias. Kiato no se mueve, el shock no se lo permite. Solo puede mirar aterrada el horrible horizonte con una mirada pequeña y aterradora.

- ¡Esto no había pasado en el pasado!


	3. Chapter 3 - Máquinas

CAPÍTULO III

El cielo purpura aterrorizó a todos los habitantes de Cloudsdale, cada nube de la ciudad de los pegasos fue invadida por ese nubarrón enorme que jamás fue visto antes. Kiato Flyer solo se mantiene estática, solo podía mover su mirada, solo veía ese horrible panorama frente a ella y sin solución alguna a la vista, pero recordó algo que podría ayudarla. Sacó de su mochila el pastel mágico que Draw Lover le dio de cumpleaños (Y que causó todo esto) que trajo consigo por si debía usarlo. Lo tenía frente a ella, las velas seguían encendidas a pesar que el viento estaba en contra. Iba a pedir volver a casa y que nada de esto hubiese pasado. Ya estaba cerca de soplar la segunda vela, cuando un casco blanco la detiene de golpe. La pegaso amarilla levanta fijamente la mirada y reconoce quien es.

- ¿Draw Lover?

- Cállate y sígueme.

La pegaso blanca agarra a su amiga de un brazo y corren en contra del viento, hasta llegar a un lugar retirado de la escuela de vuelo, donde se escondía la sombría caseta telefónica azul que Kiato había visto antes en la pastelería en Canterlot.

- ¿Vamos a refugiarnos aquí? – Preguntó Kiato temblando, esa caja azul le daba escalofríos.

- Esto no es lo que parece –Musitó Draw Lover abriendo la puerta de la caseta, luego entró a Kiato de un empujón y cerró, evitando que el viento entrara. Y por muy raro que suene, Draw Lover tenía razón. Para ser una simple caja azul tan pequeña por fuera, era muy espaciosa por dentro. Tenía una consola de mando, el núcleo principal que emanaba energía a la máquina y tenía escaleras para bajar a la planta inferior, cosa demasiado extraña. Draw Lover estaba molesta, para haberse estrellado contra la puerta sur. Traía su respectivo uniforme sin su Cutie Mark y también tenía el lazo rojo sobre su cabeza, estaba bastante enojada, su crin se le cambiaba extrañamente de color cuando eso ocurría. Luego de verificar algo en la consola, bajó las escaleras sin mirar a la pegaso amarilla.

-¿Qué será esto? ¿Por qué Draw Lover tendrá una máquina como esta? – Pensaba Kiato tocando leventemente los controles. Justo se acercaba al núcleo de energía cuando una espada venida de una posición inexacta cae en la manga del uniforme de Kiato, y tenía la fuerza suficiente para arrastrar a Kiato consigo y la clava en una de las paredes sin opción de quitársela de encima.

- ¡¿Por Celestia?! ¡Me ha atrapado una espada! ¡Auxilio! ¡Draw Lover! ¡Draw Lover! - La pegaso amarilla gritaba espantada, cosas ya bastante extrañas le estaban ocurriendo y no sabe el por qué. Detalló la espada que la mantenía clavada y vio que había una joya en forma de diamante púrpura, se parecía mucho al elemento de la generosidad. No sabía por qué, pero debía mantener ese detalle consigo.

- ¡ERES UNA COMPLETA IDIOTA! Acabas de crear una grieta en el tiempo… Ahora el pasado está colapsando por tu culpa… ¿Quién eres y que has hecho? ¿Cómo has vuelto en el tiempo? – La voz de Draw Lover enojada resonaba en todo el lugar; el infierno y su voz debían se ser cercanos. Kiato logró llegar al mango de la espada que la sujetaba y se soltó de ella. Estaba muy asustada, no sabía con exactitud que era lo que actualmente sucedía, las cosas empezaban a ser menos lógicas y el mundo que creía conocer empezó a desmoronarse. Vio la puerta de la caseta, era una tentadora salida, y tenía una espada en su mano, podía enfrentar a quién quisiera, en estos momentos un poco de valentía salió de ella y quiso enfrentarse al peor monstruo de todos.

Pero nada se comparaba a la ira de la pegaso blanca…

- Te conozco, eres Kiato Flyer, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- La voz de Past Draw Lover (Así la llamó Kiato) había disminuido pero seguía con su tono severo.

-¡Fue algo que se me salió de las manos! – Contestó la pegaso amarilla tratando de mantener la compostura – No quise hacerlo, te lo juro… ¡Fue algo totalmente involuntario!

- Repito mi pregunta. ¡¿Cómo lo HICISTE?! ¡Habla ahora!

-¡Estoy hablando! ¿Acaso no ves mis labios moverse?

La pegaso blanca tomó eso como ofensa.

- Bien, es hora de dejar este absurdo intento, toca por el lado malo… - En ese momento Past Draw Lover sacó dos sables de hoja curva con la Cutie Mark de Twilight Sparkle, al parecer eran sus armas de "bolsillo" y con ellas apuntó a la cara y al pecho de Kiato, buscando respuestas a la fuerza. Al parecer la presión y el miedo terminaron por abatir a Kiato, que estando arrodillada frente a la que podría ser su potencial asesina, empezó a llorar como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

- Lo siento Draw Lover *sollozo* No debiste nunca darme ese pastel mágico de saber que esto habría pasado *sollozo*

Los lloriqueos de Kiato se escuchaban en eco en toda la cabina. En realidad, desde que su mundo se puso al revés, ella trató de mantenerse firme y no decaer, pero al ver lo que su deseo había causado no pudo aguantar más. Después de 5 minutos, Kiato seguía llorando, esto hizo que Past Draw Lover retirara su amenaza y clavara los sables en el suelo.

- Vaya, ¿enserio creías que iba a matarte? – Past Draw Lover trató de sonar graciosa, pero no lo hizo.

- Sé que no lo harías – Kiato decía un poco más calmada – Pero el miedo me había invadido. Lo siento mucho, Draw Lover, no soy más que una egoísta orgullosa, y usé mis deseos del pastel mágico de cumpleaños que me diste de regalo para destruir mi mundo y mi realidad.

- ¿Pastel de cumpleaños mágico? – Past Draw no lograba entender.

- Oh, cierto, eres del pasado…

- ¿Pasado? ¡Esto es el presente, niña!

De pronto, dentro de la cabina telefónica una luz resplandece de la nada, al parecer es una grieta del tiempo, pero era controlada, por que era controlada con un extraño aparato. De ahí sale una pegaso blanca y Kiato sonríe sal saber quién es.

-¡Draw Lover!

-¿Quién? – La pegaso blanca del pasado se puso de pie y observó de arriba abajo a la recién llegada, esta miraba disimuladamente a Kiato y luego miró al frente:

- Agente Lover, soy la tú del futuro. Es un placer. – Present Draw Lover (La pegaso del presente-futuro) sacó una tarjeta en blanco. En realidad era papel médium (O psíquico) que tenía la habilidad de que esta dijera lo que el dueño quisiera que dijese. Past Draw Lover mira de reojo la tarjeta y hace un saludo militar.

- Saludos, Agente Lover del futuro… - Past Draw Lover miraba de cerca a su contraparte futurista - pero… Si usted es del futuro, ¿Qué hace aquí? – De pronto la pegaso del pasado notó la que sería su futura Cutie Mark, y queda sorprendida.

- Verás, tuve que usar nuestra, eh… Tecnología para volver en el tiempo y venir aquí. He venido a arreglar una grieta del tiempo que no está controlada. ¿Sabes quién pudo causarla?

Past Draw Lover apuntó su casco hacia Kiato, lo cual hace que Present Draw Lover le dirigiera una mirada fulminante.

- Agente Lover del presente, debo asignarte una misión importante. Debes buscar a las Mane 6 y tratar de que usen sus poderes para arreglar este terrible acontecimiento.

- ¡Pero afuera hay un caos! No podría volar ni por que quisiera… - Past Draw Lover abrió la puerta de la cabina y observa el desorden que hay en Cloudsdale. En ese momento Present Draw Lover empuja fuertemente a su contraparte uniformada afuera de la caseta azul y la deja por fuera. No sin antes quitarle su lazo rojo y decirle "Arrivederchi"

-¡Hey! ¿Pero qué demonios? – Past Draw empezó a golpear la puerta de la máquina hasta que esta desapareció mágicamente.

Kiato miraba atónita como Draw Lover (Ya no es necesario por ahora tener esos apodos) manejaba los controles perfectamente de aquella máquina extraña. Se puso de pie y observaba toda la acción. De pronto, la cabina empezó a moverse violentamente, al parecer daba vueltas enteras y no tenía controlador alguno, alcanzó a agarrarse de una de las columnas que sostenía el techo y atónita veía como Draw Lover se agarraba de los controles y reía, al parecer disfrutaba este tipo de cosas peligrosas. Kiato solo se sostenía, esos diez segundos de vuelo le parecieron eternos como las clases de matemáticas, pero la cabina pronto se quedó quieta y cayó violentamente al suelo.

- ¡Hahahaha! ¡Amo los híper vuelos! ¡Son muy emocionantes! – Luego dejó de reír y consultó su consola de mandos – Muy bien, ahora creo que estamos a salvo de la maniática yo del pasado – Draw Lover decía sus pensamientos en voz alta. – No creo que encuentre la ubicación actual de la TARDIS… Eso es bueno.

-¿TARDIS? ¿Qué es eso? – Kiato susurraba en voz baja, pero en ese momento vio aterrada como Draw Lover se abalanzaba como una fiera sobre ella, y la agarró fuertemente del cuello de su uniforme y la agitaba con rabia.

- ¡Kiato! ¡KIATO! ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¡Dijiste que no lo harías! ¡¿Por qué?! – La ira volvió a consumir a la pegaso blanca y su cabello se volvió a tornar rojo, como a su yo del pasado.

- No lo hice a propósito, ¿acaso no ves mis ojos? ¡Estuve llorándole a la tú del pasado pidiéndole por mi vida! ¡Quería matarme! No quise hacerlo, ¡Era un deseo que el pastel no debió contar! – La pegaso amarilla se contagió de la mezcla de sentimientos que había en el ambiente - ¡Esto es tu culpa!

- ¡¿MI CULPA?! – Draw Lover soltó a Kiato inesperadamente y esta cayó al suelo violentamente - ¿Acaso te dije que susurraras ese tipo de deseos? ¿Quieres un manual de instrucciones? ¡Te dije que lo usaras con cuidado! ¡CUIDADO! Al parecer no me entendiste… ¡Te dije que no quebraras las leyes del tiempo!

- No sabía que ahora tus regalos eran tan peligrosos.

- Claro, ahora es mi culpa de tu irresponsabilidad mágica. Muy bien, Kiato Flyer, ahora te la arreglas tu sola.

- ¿Y como pretendes que haga eso?

- Como comenzó, puede terminar. El pastel, es muy obvio.

- Muy bien, pero antes, me voy de tu extraña casita azul que es más grande por dentro, así no tengo que ver tu carota de equina irritante.

Draw Lover cambia su expresión.

- Eh, Kiato, no deberías salir…

- No importa, ojalá estuviera fuera de la órbita terrestre, ¡todo con estar lejos de ti!

- Kiato, que no.

-¡Tu no me das ordenes!

En ese momento Kiato, iracunda, sale hacia la puerta de la máquina, y la abre dispuesta a salir, pero al poner un pie afuera pierde el sentido. No hay suelo… Se dio cuenta, muy aterrada, que no estaba en Cloudsdale, estaba mucho más lejos, fuera del planeta tierra, casi cerca a la superficie lunar.

- Concedido, estas afuera de la órbita terrestre. – Draw Lover sonreía, divertida.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Como llegamos aquí? – La pegaso amarilla cierra la puerta y mira a su amiga la pegaso blanca que la mira con picardía.

- Esta máquina nos trajo aquí. Se llama TARDIS.


	4. Chapter 4 - Libros

CAPÍTULO IV

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estamos? – Kiato Flyer miraba el universo literalmente en sus cascos. La extraña caja azul de policía antigua flotaba en medio del espacio, y todo gracias a esa rara pegaso blanca que se reía como idiota al ver como su amiga trataba de comprobar que todo esto fuera real.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba esta cosa? – Preguntó la pegaso amarilla sin estar calmada ni un poco.

- No es una cosa, es ella, se llama TARDIS. – Respondió Draw Lover en tono serio – Una gran nave que maneja Tiempo y dimensiones relativas en el espacio. (En Inglés: _Time and Relative Dimensions in Space_)

- Una nave azul chica llamada TARDIS que puede volar y llevarme al espacio… - Kiato repitió en una voz burlona. – Ahora cuéntame otro chiste. ¡Esto no podría tener vida! No habría nada que lo compruebe.

De pronto, la puerta de la cabina se cierra violentamente, y con la fuerza producida por el portazo, mandó a Kiato a la cabina de controles de un golpe.

- ¿Tu hiciste esto, Draw Lover? – Inquirió Kiato furiosa y asustada.

Su amiga se limita a negar con la cabeza.

- Entonces, si fue ella, la TARDIS…

- Creo que la has hecho enojar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Se enojó conmigo?

- Anda Kiato, ofrécele una disculpa. Ella te cuidó de la tormenta en Cloudsdale. Sé educada y agradécele.

Kiato miró las columnas circulares que giraban sin parar en la parte superior del cuarto, y luego bajó la mirada hasta la columna de luz azul que era la matriz central de la TARDIS.

- Kiato...- Draw Lover mira a su amiga con seriedad.

- Ya voy, si eres intensa… Ohhh. – La pegaso amarilla se acercó a la consola de mandos con ánimo sarcástico, pero con un poco de miedo.

- Hola, eh… Señorita… TARDIS… - Kiato balbuceaba poco decidida. Esto era lo más estúpido que había hecho en todo su problema espacio-temporal.

- Es señora, está casada. – Corrigió Draw con una sonrisa de "que obvio."

- Ok, ok, hola señora TARDIS… Un momento… ¿Cómo puede estar ella casada?

- ¡SIGUE!

- Hola señora TARDIS, soy Kiato Flyer y quisiera disculparme por lo ocurrido…

La cabina hace una serie de sonidos.

- ¿Qué dijo, Draw Lover? No sé hablar TARDInes. – Preguntó la pegaso amarilla irónica.

- Que es una disculpa válida. Pero que no lo hagas de nuevo. – Sonríe la pegaso blanca.

- Ok, ok, no volveré a hacerlo

La TARDIS hace unos ligeros movimientos para expresar alegría.

- Drawulina Adelaide Lover, espero muchas explicaciones de tu parte. – Imperó Kiato un rato después de lo ocurrido con la TARDIS.

- Sigue esperando. Yo voy a flotar un rato en el espacio. – Se bufó Draw Lover abriendo la puerta de la máquina y atando una larga cuerda a uno de sus cascos traseros y luego a un poste. Luego de hacerle un gesto burlón con el casco a Kiato, se lanza de la cabina al espacio vacío.

- ¡NO! ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¡No puedes respirar en el…! – Kiato interrumpe sus gritos cuando ve a la pegaso blanca flotar cerca a la TARDIS sin equipo de astronauta ni con tanques de oxígeno. -¿Cómo puedes respirar en el espacio sin aire?

- La TARDIS tiene una cápsula de oxígeno de 50 KM a la redonda, puedes ir a la luna y volver sin necesidad de tanques ni nada de eso. – Responde Draw Lover flotando en medio de la nada.

- Wow, simplemente wow. – La pegaso amarilla queda estupefacta.

- Esto es genial, ¿verdad? Anda, inténtalo.

Kiato sin pensarlo mucho, ató una cuerda a su casco trasero derecho y bajó lentamente de la TARDIS, pronto la gravedad abandona su cuerpo y empieza a sentir como si volara sin necesidad de usar sus alas. Su libertad no era relativa en esos momentos, era total. La fina sensación de no ser limitada nada más que por un lazo atado a la caja azul le hacía sentir bien, le hacía olvidar sus dudas existenciales y sus problemas por un rato y le daba un sentimiento de alivio y calma. Pasó un largo rato, pero ella no quería dejar el lugar.

- Esto es simplemente maravilloso – Solo podía decir la pegaso amarilla, impulsándose con sus cascos delanteros y sus alas hacia algún lugar, sintiendo que ya el lazo empezaba a tensarse.

- ¡Kiato! ¡Entra ahora! – Exclamó Draw Lover desde la puerta de la TARDIS.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Kiato, con tono risueño.

- Algo malo está sucediendo y no sé que pueda ser. Solo ven y echa un vistazo.

- De acuerdo. – Kiato tomó su cuerda y ayudándose de ella, volvió de nuevo a la cabina, donde veía a una muy preocupada pegaso blanca mirando el monitor de la consola y usando algunos botones y palancas. - ¿Hay algo mal?

- Es terrible. La nube púrpura de Cloudsdale se está extendiendo por toda Equestria, y ya hay alarmas en todas las ciudades, por eso ya hay un campo de magia rodeando todo Canterlot, mientras que las princesas piensan que hacer en Ponyville, en el Imperio de Cristal, en Manehattan y en el resto de Equestria.

- ¿Hay algún modo de detenerlo? – Kiato preguntó mirando un poco aterrada la situación.

- No lo sé – Contestó Draw preocupada. – Tal vez este libro ayude, pero no tengo idea de como interpretarlo. – En eso, Draw Lover le da a Kiato un libro de tapas rojas y raros significados.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga con él?

- Verás… Amiga… Ese libro que ves ahí, lo escribirás dentro de 25 años.

- ¿Yo escribiré esto? Pero… ¡Ni siquiera sé en que idioma está escrito! ¿Cómo sabría que dice aquí?

- Mira las ilustraciones.

Kiato desvía la mirada al libro, donde observa un raro idioma en cada página, pero las ilustraciones muestran el día y la noche, el amor y la amistad, que en efecto, son las cuatro princesas de Equestria. Pero se detiene en seco al ver una imagen de un demonio, muy parecido a Discord, pero de crin blanca larga y forma de yegua.

- ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó Draw Lover, al ver que los ojos de la pegaso amarilla se nublaban de las lágrimas.

- Eris, Eris la DracoEqqus. Ella hizo algo muy terrible cuando yo era solo una potrilla en Cloudsdale. ¿Recuerdas la tormenta de nieve que bloqueó la ciudad y pensamos que los Windigos habían vuelto?

- Así es. Pero tú y yo éramos pequeñas…

- Verás, Draw Lover. Todo era a causa de Eris, que como solía ser Discord, es un espíritu de la desarmonía y el caos. Pero ella era más ruda y quería conquistar Equestria a la fuerza, entonces planeo primero acabar con la fábrica del clima, o sea, Cloudsdale.

Draw Lover se sentó en el suelo de la TARDIS y miraba fijamente a Kiato, que miraba la consola de mandos, con los ojos aguados.

-¿Qué sucedió?...

- Creo una tormenta impenetrable. L as nubes, por mucha presión que se les hiciera, no se disipaban. Era horrible. Pronto la ciudad se congeló, muchos pudieron huir a otras tierras, pero los pegasos que quedaron morían de hambre y de frío. Así que Celestia, desde Canterlot, envió al escuadrón delta de los Wonderbolts, que como sabes, son la mayor fuerza área y la que se encarga de los problemas complicados.

- ¿Qué tienes que ver ahí? – Draw Lover interrumpe, hasta que Kiato con su silenciosa mirada, la calló y prosiguió:

- Mi padre, Nightblue Flyer, era el capitán de la fuerza delta, y debía comandar al resto de pegasos en las operaciones. Yo estaba en Canterlot huyendo del clima de Cloudsdale y pude verlo antes que se fuera a enfrentarle a Eris, que por suerte, estaba sobre la tormenta, a merced de cualquier ataque sobre ella…

_- Flashback de Kiato Flyer – _

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi estás aquí! – La potranca amarilla de cinco años corría hacia los brazos de un semental alado de color azul rey con crin naranja, que traía un uniforme muy parecido al de los Wonderbolts acróbatas, pero que era con un azul más oscuro y dorado. El uniforme del escuadrón delta.

- Mira que grande estás, mi Kiato. – Nightblue Flyer alzó a su hija y la abrazó, con una gran sonrisa adornando su cara. – Eres una potranca muy lista y hermosa. Si eres buena, tal vez seas parte de los Wonderbolts acróbatas… ¿O por que no? ¡Los Wonderbolts delta! Así como yo… ¿Qué te parece?

Kiato sonreía, apegándose más a su padre y riendo.

- Nightblue – Saturn Feather, la madre de Kiato y su esposa, miraba al pegaso con preocupación. – No es necesario que vayas a esta misión, es muy peligrosa. ¡Piensa en mí, piensa en tu hija!

- Pienso mucho en ustedes, Saturn, así que por eso iré.

- Por favor, Nightblue, tengo un muy mal presentimiento… Esa Eris es poderosa y puede acabar con Equestria si quiere, por favor, te ruego que no vayas, quédate aquí en Canterlot hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad…

- No puedo hacerlo – El pegaso azul deja a Kiato en el suelo – Es mi deber como capitán. Y nunca le fallaría a Celestia. Prometo volver con ustedes cuando acabemos con ese demonio.

- ¿Y si no vuelves? – Saturn Feather estaba al borde de las lágrimas

- Lo haré, confía en mí.

Kiato, que se contagió de la mezcla de emociones del lugar, empezó a llorar. Nightblue escucha los llantos de su hija y vuelve a tomarla entre sus brazos.

- No llores, lindura. Mira, este es el emblema de tu papá de los Wonderbolts, tú la tendrás hasta que papi vuelva de controlar unas nubes rebeldes, ¿de acuerdo?

La pequeña Kiato asentía con la cabeza, con una mirada triste, recibiendo el medallón dorado entre sus cascos.

- Volveré, cuida a tu mamá y prometo volver pronto.

En eso, el pegaso azul deja a su hija en el suelo, se despide de ella y de Saturn Feather, que le dicen adiós llorando, mientras él despega en dirección al castillo, donde volarían en dirección a Cloudsdale…

- ¡Prometiste volver! ¡Cúmplelo! – Kiato gritó a lo lejos.

_- Fin del flashback -_

- ¿Y que sucedió? – Draw Lover quedaba en shock ante el relato de su amiga.

- Nunca volvió. Ningún pegaso del escuadrón delta volvió. Eris los mató uno por uno.

- ¿Qué?...

- Era una nieve pesada, habían esquirlas de nieve. Eris usó su magia para retorcer los cuellos de los pegasos, partirlos en dos y arrancarle las alas de un jalón. Los tenía a su merced, agonizando, sangrando y gritando de dolor, hasta que al final, les aplasta las cabezas, matándolos por completo.

Draw Lover queda en shock total, con su vista nublada por sus lágrimas.

- Celestia y sus guardias fueron hasta mi refugio en Canterlot. Con una cinta negra de luto y con una bandera doblada de Equestria y con los goggles de aviador que usaba…

_- Nuevo flashback de Kiato - _

- ¿Señora Saturn Feather? – La dulce voz de la Alicornio blanca saludó a la pony terrestre durazno, que se temía lo peor ante tal visita.

- Soy yo, su majestad. – Respondió luego del ademán de respeto, con Kiato tras ella.

- Y tú debes ser la pequeña Kiato Flyer, ¿No es así? – Celestia le sonríe a la potranca.

La pequeña pegaso amarilla asintió la cabeza. La diosa del Sol borra su sonrisa y mira a la pony adulta.

- En el nombre de Equestria, le damos mi más sentido pésame, a usted, Saturn Feather, por la muerte en combate de su esposo, Nightblue Flyer, el capitán del escuadrón delta de los Wonderbolts. – Uno de los guardias le acerca una bandera doblada y los goggles que se encontraron, con ligeras gotas de sangre.

Saturn Feather rompe en lágrimas y se abraza de Celestia, que la corresponde el abrazo con la mirada baja. Kiato no entendía. "¿Por qué mami está llorando? ¿Por qué la princesa Celestia la abraza? ¿Dónde está papi?"

- ¿Dónde está papi? – La pegaso amarilla pregunta mientras Saturn seguía desbordante en llanto.

Celestia mira a la pequeña.

- Tu papi… Fue a más allá de las nubes, mi querida Kiato. – La Alicornio no sabía que decirle.

- ¿Volverá, cierto?

- No, no lo hará, lo siento mucho.

Kiato y su infancia feliz fueron destruidas en esos segundos. Entonces empezó a llorar lastimeramente en todo sentido, gritando y poniendo sus cascos en su rostro. Celestia intentó calmarla, pero ella la agarra de su larga crin de colores y la mira a los ojos.

- El… ME PROMETIÓ QUE VOLVERÍA… QUIERO QUE VUELVA… ¡HAZLO VOLVER! – La voz de la potranca era tenebrosa, y su mirada rota apuntaba como puñales a la Alicornio, intimidando su alma.

- No puedo hacerlo, Kiato, por mucho que yo quiera… No puede volver… - Celestia estaba aterrada, los guardias estaban apuntando sus lanzas hacia la pony pegaso.

- ENTONCES… TU IRÁS CON ÉL, Y LO TRAERÁS DE VUELTA

- ¡KIATO! ¡SUELTA A LA PRINCESA CELESTIA! – Saturn Feather miraba aterrorizada a su hija, que parecía poseída.

Celestia, en medio de la mirada de Kiato recuerda un hechizo, y cerrando los ojos e iluminando su cuerno, hace caer a la pegaso amarilla en un estado de sueño. Mientras Kiato cedía ante la magia de Celestia, repetía "Prometiste volver, papi" como una letanía sin fin.

_-Fin del flashback -_

- Cuando desperté, había pasado un año. Luego entendí todo, y recibí el perdón de Celestia por mis actos. Nunca perdonaré a Eris por matar a mi padre.

La pegaso blanca no sabía que decir. Su historia fue tan dura y traumática que la misma TARDIS cambió sus luces vivas y coloridas a una tonalidad lúgubre y oscura.

- Este demonio representa todo lo malo que me ha pasado, tal vez es lo único que entiendo es que ella está en este libro, me gustaría entender que dice… ¿Cómo conseguiste este libro?

Draw Lover señaló el lugar.

- Tengo una máquina del tiempo. ¿Tú que crees?

- Eso explica todo…

Kiato mantuvo la cabeza abajo unos instantes.

- ¿Pero que fue de Eris? ¿La derrotaron? – Preguntó ella a la pegaso blanca.

- Ella fue encerrada en una estatua bajo el mar por los elementos de la armonía, con la princesa Twilight, pero Eris maldijo a las otras cinco portadoras, matándolas luego de la batalla. Es por eso que ya no existe la armonía aquí. – Explicó Draw Lover con tristeza.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Conocía a AppleJack, el elemento de la honestidad, ella murió hace mucho, no sin antes contarnos esa tétrica historia.

- ¿Y la princesa Twilight?

- Ella como es una Alicornio, las ha visto morir, es muy doloroso ver morir a alguien a quien amas.

- Es cierto… ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?

- Por ahora debemos hacer lo que podamos para mantener bajo control esta situación.

- ¿Y cómo haremos eso?

- En este libro están todas las respuestas.

- ¡Pero no sé que dice! Ni que hace… Ni por qué está Eris ahí – Los ánimos de Kiato bajaban de picada. Entonces Draw Lover le pone un casco en el hombro a su amiga pegaso.

- Encontraremos el por qué muy pronto, amiga mía. – La pegaso blanca sonríe, para animarla.

La TARDIS enciende de nuevo sus luces, advirtiendo a Draw Lover.

- Algo pasa – Ella corrió a la consola, para intentar interpretar lo que le indicaba la máquina, apretando botones y moviendo palancas en un orden determinado.

- ¿Más nubes? – Kiato buscó sostenerse de uno de las columnas, ya que la caseta daba muchos tumbos y vueltas.

- No… La TARDIS obedece una señal remota… Oh, oh…

- ¿Oh, oh?

- Es… El… ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

- ¿Olvidar qué?

- Sujétate Kiato. Iremos a Canterlot.

- ¿A CANTERLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? – El vórtice hizo que la nave realizara un hipervuelo a velocidades súper sónicas, haciendo que los movimientos dentro de la TARDIS fueran muy lentos.

Continuará…


End file.
